Convergence Theory: Tales of Another World
by Verlotorium
Summary: Supplemental Fic for "Convergence Theory", where Wanton Construct and I will leave stories from the Tabletop-verse. Turns out people were getting confused by the flow in Convergence Theory and we've subsequently deleted the side stories from the main fic.


A/N: So...I've been getting a lot of complaints about the GIGANTIC exposition dump I threw out at the beginning of the chapter.

As a result, I've decided to create a third chapter type in addition to the "Sessions" and main-story "Chapters", where I will continue dumping any plot-relevant info from the alternate timeline greater than three or four paragraphs (UNLESS necessitated by the plot, you guys will see why in a few chapters). **Skip these chapters at your own peril.**

 **Tales From Another World 1 - Amy Dallon**

 **The Night After the Fall of Leviathan**

 _The sky is quite lovely tonight._

Amy mused to herself, peering out into the night sky. A cask of whiskey she'd snuck out of the Dallons' shattered home laid empty on its side next to where she stood.

The void left by the Endbringer continued to spew water in an ever-present trickle, silhouetted against the dark remains of the city. An endless mural of brilliant stars painted the sky, shimmering in the absence of light pollution from Brockton Bay. It made for a lovely sight, even with her senses dulled by the enormous amount of alcohol she'd just imbibed.

Not that she'd have the first-hand experience to tell exactly how much a bottle of whiskey would increase her BAC, but at least she was still conscious. Apart from the few sips of wine and eggnog she'd occasionally had during family gatherings, Amy Dallon really didn't have that much experience with alcohol. The liquor had tasted as gut-wrenchingly awful as she felt, but it numbed her feelings and that was all that mattered.

It had been less than a day since Flechette, an amateur ward, landed the killing blow on the beast. The world was still celebrating, and more alcohol had been consumed worldwide in the last 24 hours than the month preceding it. Countless countries worldwide had declared the day to be a national holiday.

The victory however, had come at a great cost. More capes had perished in this fight than in any Endbringer battle yet, and the resulting Tsunami and earthquake had toppled over half the city outright, and the Protectorate had taken unprecedented losses.

Amy was not celebrating.

Her entire family, apart from Crystal and Neil, had died in the battle. It was also questionable whether Crystal would ever wake up again. More importantly, Vicky, Amy's sun and stars, had perished while opening the Endbringer up for the fateful bolt that finished it.

Amy took one last look across town at Brockton Bay General Hospital. The hospital was the only building in the city with functioning power, due to Crown, a survivor of the battle acting as a generator. She stood on top of an apartment building that was about twenty stories tall, which gave her a clear view of the city.

She had no-one left. _Nothing_ left. Amy Dallon had ceased to be a day ago.

She had simply spent the day making rounds, so that she could walk forward with her conscience reasonably clear.

Sighing resignedly in her drunken haze, she whispered to the wind. 

…

"Hey, maybe I'll see Vicky again."

...

Amy Dallon took a step forward, and walked off the edge of the roof.

She fell into the darkness, and her vision began to blur and swirl. A noise roared up around her, a cacophony that resembled...insects buzzing?

A blue light glowed against a dark silhouette in the skies above. The silhouette spread itself as if it had wings, and dived down towards her. A shock ran through Amy's body as she bounced off a surface, after falling for what felt like an eternity.

 _Funny, I didn't know jumping to my death would feel this.. soft. These hallucinations are rather strange though._

The last thing Amy saw as her consciousness faded was a flashlight flicking on in the building window next to her, and blonde locks framed against a worried, freckled face.

 _She's so pretty…is she an angel?_

In any case, at least Amy wouldn't have to deal with that fuckface Tattletale anymore.

Her world shrank, and everything faded to black.


End file.
